Children of Time
by The Bad Wolf Team
Summary: The Doctor has many companions, and many of them settle down after travelling and build a family, what they didn t realise is that the time vortex alters genes giving these children "mutations" after the death of their mother, Luke and Sky smith have travelled 10 years into the future to build a team of teenagers with this time vortex caused geneotype. Welcome to Children of Time!


**Children of Time**

 **Episode 1**

"In this universe we are not alone, that is a fact, just look at big Ben being destroyed, the people on the buildings on Christmas day, the titanic spaceship nearly missing the queen, the so called "daleks" and the metal flying men on Cathedral, clearly the universe is so much more than we know about, it's so much more diverse and varied than we ever imagined, but it's more dangerous, more deadly and more blood thirsty than the human race could ever comprehend. Just like countries need protecting, the world needs protecting, and we are the start of that, this group is dedicated to one man, known as "the doctor" he travelled in time, with girls, he wasn't human himself, and never had any sexual relationship with a human, but his companions did, little did they know time travel has effects, supernatural effects some of you are aware of these genetic advantages, others of you are not. But here we will learn, making use of what was the Rattingan academy, the key to an alien invasion using Atmos devices, we, are now here as the next generation, the children,"

The tall boy with dark hair stepped back, and a younger girl with brown curly hair stepped forward. "myself and my brother are not normal human beings, we were both created as experiments by different alien races, and we were discovered by an ex companion of the doctor, her name was Sarah Jane Smith. She adopted us as her children and we fought aliens from our home in London. However, one battle was a eirde fight, where she payed the ultimate price. However, with all her discoveries, how could we have just left it all behind? We loved her, and we had to do something to honour her and her sacrifice. The Children of Time scheme was the answer, we're here to develop a team of people who may not have met the doctor, but have heard about him and been affected by him, we welcome you all, and thank you for coming, I'm sky smith,"  
"and I'm luke smith"  
"in the name of the doctor and his companions, welcome, to children of time"

There were 10 people in the room. There were 5 girls and 4 boys they were sat in a village hall, in a semi circle of chairs facing a screen there was also a wooden coffee table with a plate of biscuits on it. The next slide Arose, it read "Break the Ice "  
"now we're gonna start if by introducing ourselves to each other, each of us is going to say your name, relation to the doctor and a bit about yourself, everyone else, should take notes if you wish, but write down 3 questions to ask them. I'll start and Luke will finish. So, as you know, I`m sky smith, and my adopted mother, Sarah Sane Smith, was a companion and helped more than 4 different doctors, I am one of the co-leaders of the group and I'm really excited to be starting this with you" Sky said  
A pen was passed along to the next person  
"Hi I'm Santiago Grant, my grandmother Jo Grant was a companion to the 3rd doctor and met the 11th doctor  
I myself have actually met the doctor with my nan and I also have a form of dyslexia " Santiago greeted everyone with a happy but slightly shy smile  
"Hi! My name's Kieanna Hartman, my mother met the doctor and worked in canary warf as part of the ghosting times, which was eventually a trick, she died in the battle of canary warf 5 years after my birth. Due to he exposure to dimensions and rift energy I have developed a mutant advantage of teleportation... In a form haha! " she said with a laugh as she passed the pen on

"Hi, my name's Pippa, my great grandparents both travelled long term with the doctor, but also my great great grandad went with them once. I don't know of any power but I know if you need a caring heart, you can come to me " Pippa said with a big smile

"Hello, I'm Jonah Smith, my parents are Martha Jones and Mickey Smith both of whom travelled with the tenth doctor, My dad fought along side Keianna's mum in the battle of canary warf, and my mum's cousin Adeola died in the battle aswell" he passed the pen on

"my name's Savannah Holloway" a 16 year old said with an American twang "my mom, grace, helped the doctor in America fight his nemesis the master and I think I have a power of force I, " Savannah said

"Hey guys I'm Romeo Dudman, my mom, was called ace and she spent time with the seventh doctor, I definitely have powers of shape shifting but I can't quite control it I'm also addicted to sport" among the girls there were looks of lust and intrest in Romeo as he passed the pen  
"Hey, my name's Accia, my grandad Ian Chesterton and grandma Barbra wright travelled with the doctor and his Granddaughter Susan, they were actually her teachers from school, I have no bonus features but I do like maths " said the girl with dark hair,  
"Hello, I'm marina Stewart, my mam, Kate Lethbridge steward is director of unit, and specifically scientific studies at unit, so I'm well informed though I have never actually met the doctor. However my mother says I do have a genetic mutation thingy "

"so, I'm luke smith, obviously sky is my sister and Santiago, our house mate, because I'm not genetically linked to the tardis me and sky have no resulting powers, but me and sky both have higher IQ`s cos aliens just can't get human brains right!" Luke said "But we`ll be leading this programme and I`m thrilled and can`t wait to get started"

There was another wave of applause as people stood up walking to the table of tea and cakes in the centre. A police car siren appeared to go past and conversation slowly, bit by bit faded in. "Hi, you`re Jonah, right?" Pippa asked "Yeah, and….um, you`re Accia?" Jonah replied quietly "Pippa" she corrected with a giggle. Jonah then relaxed and realised that all was well "Sorry," he said "I`m not good with names" "It`s fine, I don't mind" Pippa said "So how did your parents meet this 'Doctor'" "Well, both my parents travelled with the Doctor, my mum, Martha Jones travelled with the doctor for over a year, my dad`s ex-girlfriend now brought him along on and off, eventualy he met my mum when facing those Dalek thingy`s and they fell in love and are part of the torchwood field team. What about you?" Jonah asked. "Well, it`s kind of complicated, my ancestors, Amy and Rory, travelled with the doctor for over 10 years, before they were sent back in time by these alien things, and there, in America they had kids, and the family moved to the US in the 1930`s after Rory`s death. And when I was 9, this guy, called Brian came to my house and told me I was basically his great, great, great grandson, but also technically his granddaughter, so it`s really confusing but basically my ancestors travelled with the doctor." Pippa said. Jonah ran his hand through his hair bewildered at what on earth "Woah, that`s slightly complicated" Jonah said sarcastically. Keianna walked over "Hi Pippa, I`m Keianna," She was greeted with a welcome from Jonah and Pippa, "I`m just gonna cut to the chase right, now this is all very nice and pleasant, but apparently, they`ve build this hi-tech underground training facility which the government don`t know about, so we could, like, get arrested or something!" Keianna whispered. There was a look of shock on their faces, and then they noticed something, they could hear sirens of the police still. Then there was what sounded like a battering ram going through the main front door (which was still 2 sets of double doors away) "Right, everyone, listen up, I`m sorry for scaring you, but if you want to live your gonna have to run for your life" Sky shouted, tear gas was smashed through windows and Luke quickly shouted "Everyone, follow us" as he opened a fire exit, "Santiago – burn this place" Quick as a flash Santiago got at a taker of feul. Opened it and threw it on the walls and tables, once everyone was out he grabbed a whole handful of matches struck them all at once against the brick wall outside the fire exit, and threw them in the room, which shot up in flames.

"Everyone, quick!" Sky shouted over the gunfire. They were all ducking running through a thin forest until Marina told everyone to stop "Guys, I`ve got this, pretend your innocent, now surrender" everyone, at first puzzled, obeyed Mariana who was full of confidence in her plan. The police quickly caught them up "Hi, my name`s Marina Osgood Lethbridge-Stewart. My Grandfather was Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, my mother is Chief Scientific Officer Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, but leave out the Lethbridge for her in your reports, she`s too liberal to take the favouritism, and finally I`m named after , a scientific technician who received the Victoria cross for dying to save the world, I was trying to have a little party with my friends and you come and attack us, forcing me to give this current speech breeching the security of The Unified Intelligence Task-force, so quite frankly, when the Daleks come and attack and you have no defence from unit, you can stand there surrendering to Daleks, Cybermen and all the other alien scum (sontar-ha! Sontarans) You will be able to know in your heart that the destruction of the universes (note the plural) is because you were too paranoid then to let me have a chemistry revision session with my friends, mess with my mum – bad idea – but, mess with me, well, trust me, you`d rather go to war fighting an alliance between the Daleks and the Timelords, than you would mess with me, so, just in case you don't quite understand, I`m an important scary person who you don`t want to fight with, thank you and goodnight"

 **Episode 2**

Previously:

"In this universe we are not alone, clearly the universe is so much more than we know about, it's so much more diverse and varied than we ever imagined, but it's more dangerous, more deadly and more blood thirsty than the human race could ever comprehend. Just like countries need protecting, the world needs protecting, we, are now here as the next generation, the children," "in the name of the doctor and his companions, welcome, to children of time" "I`m just gonna cut to the chase right, now this is all very nice and pleasant, but apparently, they`ve build this hi-tech underground training facility which the government don`t know about, so we could, like, get arrested or something!" Keianna whispered. A battering ram going through the main front door "Right, everyone, listen up, I`m sorry for scaring you, but if you want to live your gonna have to run for your life" They were all ducking running through a thin forest until Marina told everyone to stop. "mess with my mum – bad idea – but, mess with me, well, trust me, you`d rather go to war fighting an alliance between the Daleks and the Timelords, than you would mess with me, so, just in case you don't quite understand, I`m an important scary person who you don`t want to fight with, thank you and goodnight"

 _ **Episode 2: The First Test**_

After a couple of seconds, the army turned the safety off their guns, and took aim. All of a sudden a helicopter flew overhead and was hovering above the forest. The team looked up in wonder as a rope was thrown from the helicopter, down slid Kate Stewart. "Marina Osgood Lethbridge-Stewart! How, pray tell, are you incapable of participating in any social activity, without blowing up the room or being shot at by the police!" Kate said. Marina tried to reply but before she got the chance Kate started again "Helicopter, now, and all your friends! Off you go, up! Up! Up!" she turned around clapping her hands together "I am so sorry officers, however, in the future I would recommend checking for anything flammable before you throw your bombs into a room, of course we`ll pay for 50% of the damage on the agreement that the department pay for the other 50% since you actually started the combustion. Thank you for your time etcetera, etcetera, any questions call the Unified Inteligence Taskforce and ask for a personal call to Director Kate Stewart and speak to my P/A and representative Mr. G McGillan. Now, have a lovely day and…," she grabbed the rope, gave it 2 tugs and it began lift her up "Allons-y!"

Everyone was panting. "Marina," Santiago said breathing deeply "That was one, mighty, introduction." As Kate was pulled up into the cockpit she shouted "Lethbridge!" Marina slouched over to the cockpit to receive her inevitable rebuking.

About 20 minutes later, Sky, who had recently gone to see Kate, came from the cockpit. "there`s good news and bad news. Unfortunately, because of this incident, the originally planned team building activity has had to be cancelled due to timing, however, we do get do the better option of teambuilding as skydiving. The boys were now ecstatic ignoring some of the girls asking "where`s the good news?" regardless, Sky and Luke began issuing parachutes and showing people how to deploy them. "I did not sign up to be a flipping SWAT team!" Savannah said as she was given a parachute. "Yeah? Well I didn`t sign up to be shot at by the police and then have to be taken away in a unit helicopter! Looks like this day is breaking all our plans!" Sky replied as she put the parachute on Savannah`s back. Marina came in from the cockpit, "Anyone not yet ready?" she asked. Savannah raised her hand frantically nodding, her hand was subsequently pulled down by sky "she`ll be fine" Sky said. "Here we go then" Marina said, she went and opened the door. A huge wave of air hit the group. "Ready, Luke?" Marina asked, she grabbed his hand and helped him jump out. "Does anyone else find this completely insane?!"Savannah screamed "Everyone! Now shut up!" Marina said. Romeo went over to her and grabbed her hand, "Look, this is just the weirdest thing ever, but you need to be brave, I know it`s hard, but I know you will be able to do it! Come on, I`ll go before you and if you need, I`ll be ready to catch you" Marina shot a look at sky and then whispered "Romance strikes again!".

Marina helped Accia, Pippa, Santiago and Jonah. "Ready Romeo?" she asked he took a step back and ran out of his own accord. "I can`t do this!" Savannah said sitting on the floor. Sky went to help her up "NO!" she screamed, as she made a force field, it had cut through the wall, sparks began to fly out of the engines and one of the panels was ripped off leaving her exposed. "Sky, push her!" Marina said. Savannah screamed as sky jumped off pulling Savannah with her. Get off me! Savannah screamed as she formed another force field repelling Sky. As savannah began to fall uncontrollably Sky shouted "Romeo, Catch her!" Romeo turned and held his arm out to grab her; he was then hit by her force field. He then had lost control. "Santiago! Romeo!" Sky screamed. He turned and caught the unconscious Romeo as he pulled his parachute. Savannah was now hurtling towards the ground at terminal velocity, "Everyone, parachutes!" Sky shouted. "But what about…" Accia tried, "Just do it!" Marina said. They all pulled their parachutes and waited with baited breath, until they heard a loud thump and saw a cloud of dust spread. No one said anything as they floated down to the ground.

As they landed, Santiago and Sky ran to find Savannah, whilst Luke and Marina rushed the unconscious Romeo into the building. Santiago and Sky quickly found Savannah, "Savannah!" Sky shouted as she saw her, "Stay away!" Savannah said raising her hands to fight.  
"Savannah, you need to calm down," Santiago said, "We`re doing this for you best, I know it's a lot to take in, but trust us, It will be fine"  
"Why should a trust you?" She asked  
"Don`t you want to find out about a mysterious alien that took all our parents on adventures?" Sky said. A single tear rolled down Savannah`s eye, Sky went over to her to give her a hug, "I know it's a lot to take in, but I promise you, we`ll look after you and we can go at your pace."  
"Okay," Savannah said "Is Romeo okay?"  
"We don`t know, we`ve rushed him to medical, we`ll take you to have a look if you want?" Santiago said. "Let`s go then!" Sky said empathetically

"Quick wire him up!" Luke shouted as they put a heart monitor on him, "We need a full scan, and don`t move that spine, it could be paralysis"  
"Luke, the force field hit his heart, his beats out of any rhythm, he could go into cardiac arrest at any time" Marina said  
"So what can we do?" Luke asked  
"The only thing that would help would be fixing the ruptured chamber, but even giving an anaesthetic could start the arrest" Romeo spluttered for a couple of seconds before Marina shouted "He`s gone into cardia arrest!" she started doing chest compressions  
"Get a defibrillator, someone!"

And so went the night in an attempt to save Romeo`s life.

 **Episode 3**

Previously:

"in the name of the doctor and his companions, welcome, to children of time" "apparently, they`ve build this hi-tech underground training facility which the government don`t know about" "Helicopter, now, and all your friends!" "the originally planned team building activity has had to be cancelled due to timing, however, we do get do the better option of teambuilding as skydiving." Romeo went over to her and grabbed her hand, "Look, this is just the eirdest thing ever, but you need to be brave, I know it`s hard, but I know you will be able to do it! Come on, i`ll go before you and if you need, I`ll be ready to catch you" "I can`t do this!" Savannah said sitting on the floor. Sky went to help her up "NO!" she screamed, as she made a force field, it had cut through the wall, sparks began to fly out of the engines. As savannah began to fall uncontrollably Sky shouted "Romeo, Catch her!" Romeo turned and held his arm out to grab her, he was then hit by her force field. He then had lost control. "Santiago! Romeo!" Sky screamed. He turned and caught the unconscious Romeo as he pulled his parachute. Savannah was now hurteling towards the ground at terminal velocity, they heard a loud thump and saw a cloud of dust spread. "Savannah!" Sky shouted as she saw her, "Stay away!" Savannah said raising her hands to fight.  
"Savannah, you need to calm down," Santiago said, "We`re doing this for you best, I know it's a lot to take in, but trust us, It will be fine" Sky went over to her to give her a hug, "I know it's a lot to take in, but I promise you, we`ll look after you and we can go at your pace." Romeo spluttered for a couple of seconds before Marina shouted "He`s gone into cardia arrest!"  
"Get a defibrillator, someone!" Luke shouted, And so went the night in an attempt to save Romeo`s life.

 **Episode 3: Training**

"Right guys, sorry about today, now it's been a very hard day, so it's time to get some rest," Santiago said, They were all sitting at a round table eating dessert, of course Romeo wasn`t present, neither were Luke or Sky as they were busy tending to Romeo. "What if we don`t want to do this?" Accia said spitefully, scowling at Santiago, the tension in the room rocketed as Accia glared at her superior "We`ll discuss it tomorrow, but trust me, you want to stay here tonight, you hill have the best night sleep you've ever had!" Santiago replied. Accia furiously ascended out of her chair "lucky me!" she sneered sarcastically as she walked past Santiago. "You don`t know where you're going," Santiago said slouching in his chair "The whole buildings voice responsive, I think I`ll work it out" Accia argued as she entered an elevator. Once the door closed Santiago let out a sigh of relief, "tough crowd," Pippa said. "Thanks for the meal, Santiago, it was delicious" Santiago smiled warmly "Honestly, my pleasure, and you guys can just call me S. instead of having to articulate my overly syllabic name, now," Santiago said tapping the table, "who wants to see this " _best night sleep ever_ "?" everyone stood up and walked towards the elevator. The whole building was very tall and open plan, as they went up the floors they saw different zones, rooms full of computers, chemistry sets, and assault courses flashed past. Santiago showed everyone to their rooms and he rushed down to medical floor. "How`s Romeo doing?" Santiago asked through a window of the operating theatre. "He`s doing okay, he`s gonna live, but in what quality is a different matter" Sky said as Luke appeared to plunge into Romeo`s chest with sterile equipment. "Do you need me to help or…" Santiago asked "No, you get some sleep and look after everyone tomorrow while we sort out Romeo," Sky interrupted. "Okay then, night guys," Santiago said as he left the room.

It was morning, about 5:30 am, Luke had just woken up from the little sleep he had. He only got to bed at 3:30 after finally getting Romeo in a stable condition for the night. Once he was showered, and clothed he left his room to prepare for the day ahead. As he walked down a flight of stairs he noticed that it was warmer than it normally was at this point in the morning. As he got to a balcony overlooking the main socialising area, on the sofa, he saw Savannah, huddled in the corner nearest the wood-burning fire, clutching a hot chocolate. "Hey, I know the early bird catches the worm and all that, but isn`t this a slight overkill?" Luke asked as she turned to see him. "I couldn`t sleep, where`s Romeo? Is he alright?" Savannah asked "Yep, he`ll be fine, he`s just resting now, last night I finished the surgery and got him in a stable condition, so he should just wake up fine and dandy today." Luke replied. Savannah still looked downcast. "What`s wrong?" Luke asked, "I just feel like I`m a murderer or something, aren`t you gonna punish me?" Luke pulled a sympathetic smile, he was now sat on the sofa next to her. "Tell me, what did you do wrong? Was it your fault? Just think, who caused you to freak out by pushing you out a helicopter? Who caused us to get into a helicopter, who didn't find a secure enough location meaning we were shot at before we even started? You did nothing; you are just as much a victim as Romeo is, yeah? It`s not your fault you uncontrollably found your powers on that helicopter, it's not your fault that Romeo got hurt. If anyone deserves punishing, it's me, Sky and San, not you," Luke said reassuring her. "But won`t we all get put in prison?" She asked. "Well you tell me, when did they put The Doctor in prison? When did they put UNIT, or Torchwood in prison? Yes there's collateral damage, but fundamentally we`re needed to help defend the earth." Luke said. Savannah sighed and pulled a wry smile, Luke then sprang up "Right then, do you want to come and see Romeo?" Savannah stood up and they walked to the lift.

"Romeo, Romeo!" Luke said. Romeo slurred into consciousness, he was in a room which was a brilliant white, and there were high-tech robots everywhere. "Where am I?" He asked. "You`re in a hospital bed, can you remember what happened?" Luke asked gently. "The….the parachute, and the…..that girl" He slurred. "Romeo, I`m going to give you a shot of adrenaline, that should help wake you up" Luke replied. After 20 seconds Romeo sat up, "Hey Savannah, good job!" He said stretching "I`m so sorry, I panicked and I freaked out and I didn't know how to control it and…" She said "Its fine, honestly" Romeo said cutting in, "So where are we in the facility?" He asked Luke. "We`re in the medical tower" Luke said. Romeo pulled a puzzled face, "But we`re underground," He said. "I know," Luke said, "It`s the lowest point of the whole building. And if there`s an incurable disease or an accelerated infection the tower gets shot into the earth's core, the tower is placed in the exact spot where the mantle is heating the ground to exactly 37.5 degrees" Luke said, Romeo looked a bit stunned. "Savannah," Romeo said still staring in bewilderment at Luke "I think we need a hug" Savannah who was crying on the side smiled and gave him a hug "You don`t understand how sorry I am and how bad I feel" She whispered whilst bursting into tears over his shoulder "Actually I do understand how bad you feel, and that's what's worrying me," He whispered back. In a desperate attempt to break the awkward moment, Luke clasped his hands together, "So…Breakfast anyone?" Luke said. "I could eat, you?" Romeo said looking at Savannah, who sighed, and gave a relieved roll of her eyes saying "Yeah"

The rest of the group were now at the table, eating a feast of a breakfast. And as the lift came up Luke announced "Look who`s here" as the door opened to reveal Romeo they all shouted "Romeo!" but then came another voice "What?! How am I there" Savannah stood up from the table pointed at the Savannah from the lift. "Zygons!" Sky whispered shocked by the situation. "Oh we are in some deep shi-" Santagio said as sky covered his mouth. "Zygons? Are we in a low budget American film where are they from? Planet Zogg?" Accia spat spitefully. "Zygons are aliens that are originally pink and look about as plastic as the welfare state" Marina said, "They`re dangerous, very dangerous". "How about we, we, we blow them up!" Said Romeo who was beginning to feel the effects of the drugs he was on. "Guys, what are we gonna do?" Savannah demanded "There`s always acid!" Romeo shouted, "Luke, San anyone gonna do anything?" Sky shouted, "I think we need to give them some of their medication again!" Romeo shouted. Everyone was panicking and shouting. "Shut up!" Sky shouted, everyone was silent for a brief second before Romeo shouted "Well I don`t like your attitude, Professor Sky! I think you need to go to Paris to learn some humility!". "And someone Shut up Romeo!" She finished. Luke moved towards Romeo before being interrupted "Woah, it`s me now," said a different Luke. "Well, I guess we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said one, "Couldn`t agree more" The other replied, "The only way to do this, if either of us won`t admit, is to start the self-destruct sequence… Now!" A countdown began, and everyone took a deep breath of anticipation, they were all looking around helplessly. "You can`t do that they`re are innocent people!" The other Luke pleaded, "And are you?" The first Luke asked. "I think I`ve got this, guys," Santiago said stepping forward; he held his hand out, one the first Luke began to float. Santiago then thrusted his hands and forward the second Luke flew into the lift, it then moulded back into a Zygon, everyone was shocked, yet intrigued at the Zygon, just before he had time to get out Santiago shouted "Computer, power security shield" A force field appeared over the opening of the cylindrical lift "Computer, teleport secured are to shadow proclamation earth custody cells." The lift closed and the screams of the Zygon faded away.

"Right guys, sorry for that minor inconvenience" Santiago says panting. "Y…..y…you`ve got telekinesis?" Jonah stuttered. "Yup, that`s my _"mutation"_ " Santiago replied. "More importantly, how did you know which one was the real Luke?" Marina asked. "because as far as the Zygon was concerned Luke was human, therefore, when Luke said "It`s me now" that demonstrated that he had already made the deduction, something any human wouldn`t have done, this was then confirmed, by his protection over all of us, if Luke`s anything, he`s loyal, and that`s something I would bet my life on." Santiago explained. Finally, the tension had lowered and everyone had calmed down. "Now," Santiago continued, "Sky is going to explain what`s going to happen today." Everyone turned to Sky already looking fatigued, but nevertheless, Sky cleared her throat and began. "Right, so today is hopefully quite a quiet day. Firstly, we`re going to scan you and try and find out what mutations you have, that shouldn`t hurt, it will be just like an MRI scan but slightly more high-tech. That should take about an hour to do all of you. After that, you have the day to explore the new and improved Rattigan Academy. Then, before dinner, we will give you the results of the tests, and after dinner, I was thinking we can have a movie night for a treat." Everyone seemed to like the idea, and after a quick pause, and a nudge from Sky, Luke stood up and said "Right then, let's get on!"

"Right guys, everyone grab a hot drink and have a seat on the sofas," Sky invited as everyone began to sit facing Sky and Luke who were standing at the front between the sofas and the fireplace. "Now, firstly, this may have confused some of you, so I`ll just clear something up, some of you have noticed the fact that there are no windows or any signs of the stone architecture seen on the building's exterior. This is because, as I`m sure you have noticed, this facility is massive, and all of it is under the academy, the actual building is used for our living quarters, offices and reception. This just means we have a controlled and secret environment. But I know that at the moment there is a more pressing and exciting matter. Now, we have the results, but as a team it`s important that we know each other's strengths and weaknesses, so we would like to read the results out to everyone, if this is not okay with anyone, please speak now, and obviously that is no problem at all" Luke said. There was a silence; everyone looked around at one another, waiting to see if anyone would speak up. "Great, that went a lot better than we planned!" Sky said, "Now, darling brother, please enlighten us." She said with a bouncy excitement.

"Okay," Luke began "Firstly, obviously, myself and Sky have a high IQ, and Santiago has telekinesis. Now, Keianna, our tests suggest that you will have the ability to scatter and reform the atoms in your body in any location you wish, in other words, teleportation." There was an accepting look around the group, with Keianna grinning. "Now, Marina, as I`m sure you probably know, you can change the atomic structure of atoms affecting their qualities, in otherwords you have matter control." Luke received confused looks from people. "Basically, you can do things like shoot plasma, or make structures etcetera." Sky explained. "Now, Savannah, I`m sure you`ll be surprised to hear you have the ability to alter the polarity of the electrons in atoms meaning you can deflect all projectiles, force fields in another word." Savannah nodded silently in a deep thought. "Pippa, we aren`t sure but we reckon that your power is to alter the flow of energy in whole or concentrated situations, we think that this will mean you can control time however, we`re not sure what effect this will have on you or others so we`re going to have to tread very carefully until we understand the affect it has on people." Everyone turned to Pippa who blushed and leant back so to hide next to Jonah. "Now, Romeo, quite simple, tests show a high mutation in the brain, more specifically, in the control, and motor areas, this could mean a range of things but we think the likelihood is you will be able to control your physical form, so basically, shape-shifting, like our Zygon friend." Romeo puled a surprised face having not expected that result. "Now, Accia, our tests show that you also have a brain mutation, in the communication part. This is likely to mean you are slightly telepathic, but also, you can manipulate the minds of others." Accia seemed chuffed with such a power. "Now, Jonah," Luke began "We basically don`t know, you`re powerful, very powerful, but to us it looks like you could actually form atoms, but obviously, this is completely impossible unless you plan on re-enacting the big bang any time soon. There is one other option which we may have been able to deduce, it could be your ability to regenerate, we say this because yesterday, in the helicopter, you were burned by one of the sparks caused by Savannah, yes the wound has already disappeared, so it is possible that you can manipulate atoms to re-create the organic structure damaged, but even then, how this fits in with physics is beyond even me and Sky." Everyone stared at Jonah, who pulled a wry smile, "I guess saving lives runs in the family," He said timidly.

"So guys, there you have it, the next stage is training, and this is how it is going to work, one of the rooms you were not allowed access to is an MRI multi-sense theatre, this is where you will do a daily hour of training, these machines exercise your brain specifically so that you can control the power you have. Next door there is a simulator sphere, this is basically a holodeck but round and 10 times bigger, there, you will then spend a further hour practising without the direct mental stimulation. After that there will be 2 hours of scheduled training and study led by us, things like learning about alien tech, or the protocol for losing your team. Once you have done that there will be an easier, more enjoyable team building exercise for another hour or so. On Saturdays we have no 2 hour lectures and instead a 2 hour team building, but everything will be finished by 1PM, and then on Sunday, all you do are the mental stimulation and the sim-sphere. So that`s how this is gonna work, we estimate it will take about 3 months for training, after that you will be able to go home and visit your families whenever you want, but while you learn how to control your powers, we need to limit your engagement with the public." Luke said. "Great, so I guess it's time for a movie!" Sky said jumping onto the sofa to turn a film on to watch as the evening passed.

 **Children of Time: Episode 4**

 **6 Months Later**

Accia asked frantically "Where is Romeo"? "He was supposed to get back from his mission 3 weeks ago", Accia was practically hyperventilating. Pippa said "calm down, he got sidetracked on the lost moon of Poosh, he will be back soon." "But how long will it be?! And what if he`s hurt, or ill, or…" Accia said panicking, "CALM DOWN ACCIA!" Pippa said "He`s literally just arrived!" Romeo walked in quietly, and with a sarcastic face, had said "I found this on Poosh", and showed Accia a Beautiful stone that he had acquired, Accia asked "Why do you have gloves on? But welcome back anyway." Romeo stated "Because if you touch this, you will become very, very contentious. The rock started to levitate uncontrollably and both Accia and Romeo began to panic, "SANTIAGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING", Screamed Accia. Santiago walks out and says "Sorry, I just love to mess around with you guys, you guys are all awesome". "Seriuosly?! Any concept of dangerous material?!" Romeo challenged. "Any concept of a bit of fun?" Santiago laughed.

"That`s it," Accia said, "I`m sick and tired of everything, I didn`t even want to do this and you`re all not even taking me seriously!" Accia angrily walks out of the room walking and stomping along the way "IM GOING OUT YOU GUYS, I WILL BE BACK LATER", Marina walks in and says "Geesh, what is her problem". "I made her mad, she left and she`s angry, very angry" Santiago said sadly "Shes doing it again is she?" Marina sighed. "Guys, You better come take a look at this", Luke said. Everybody ran into the room that Luke was in. The Newsflash had said, "Explosion in central London, No current suspects, If anyone knows anything, Call the police.

The team left Rattigan and went to meet up Near Big Ben. "Santiago, do you know what happened to Keianna, Romeo, or Savannah", Sky asked. Santiago says "Yes, They're with Accia, they're discussing about us." "What.. What is it Santiago." Sky asked. "They're thinking about going rebel." Sky rolled her eyes, "Great!" She said sarcastically, "So anyway, we need to find the cause, me and Luke can do that, get Jonah and Pippa on injuries, you and Marina can start moving the rubble in search of survivors." Santiago went to go and delegate Sky`s jobs.

As Sky began thinking through the situation, a large van arrived, however, there was more, as it arrived, the sides, roof, and back expanded out making it more the size of a HGV. Luke got out of the driving seat and went over to Sky. "Straight from the UNIT factory, our mobile office has enough office space for everyone in the team, with all the usual UNIT gizmos," Luke said as He and Sky entered from the rear. In what looked like a fairy plain van was a large darkish room, on either wall there were 3 computers with 2 balconies with another 3 per side, in the middle of the break between was a thin set of stairs to get to the balconies, behind the stairs (at the front of the van) was a command chair along with 2 benches symmetrically angled all facing a large screen which could be used for conference calls or as a command display screen. The stairs were about 2 thirds forward in the van, the command hub was roofed by the front 2nd story which joined the 2 parts of the balcony, on the second story, was a space dedicated for medical emergencies of the group, mirrored at the rear of the van was a similar layout with a kitchen. Along the edge of the balconies were hooks to hang hammocks this means that the team would be able to stay in this van for extended periods of time if needed. "What d`ya think?" Luke said. "Bit grim, but we can lighten the place up easily. When will they finish the chinook?" Sky asked, "Couple of weeks," Luke said "And we`ve added an extra floor to the design" "What for?" Sky asked. "It means we have space to carry this this as well as a living space and all important showers" Luke answered grinning as Sky rolled her eyes.

Santiago then ran into the truck, "Accia`s calling guys" he said. "Great, let`s test out this command hub then!" Sky said sitting down on one of the angled benches as the screen changed to show Accia on a webcam link. "Accia, we need you to come and help with the disruption" said Luke as he and Santiago took a seat. "Dream on genius" Accia spat, "We ain`t doing anything for you until you take us seriously," "Accia," Sky tried, "We do take you seriously, but we are all more than just a job, we are friends as well, we need to have fun so we can learn about each other's strengths and weaknesses," "I didn`t pick you as my friends, I didn't even pick this job," Accia argued. "And we know that, so we`ve rewarded you with the best facilities we can and we`ve tried to give you as much free-time as we can, but this world is a dangerous place and we were born with mutations that can be used to help people" Santiago said. "Yeah? Well guess what? The queen was born with enough money to end poverty in Africa, and she doesn`t use her power, so nor will I, let me cut to the chase, there`s enough of us here to activate Rattigan`s self-destruct, and don`t worry, we already have weapons, but you have 2 hours to get all the valuables that you want before this place goes poof!" Accia said. "Accia? What use will that be?" Sky asked but was cut off by Accia hanging up. "Well then," Luke said straitening, "Let`s get UNIT"

Marina puts her mother on the phone. She says, "Mum, we're at the explosion, but theres a possibility that theres gonna be an attack on Rattigan, we're going to possibly need help, a current member is planning to commit a deadly homicide on a group of random teenagers, as you do. and we will possibly need back up again, plus we`ll let you handle Westminster if that`s okay", her mother says "Okay, I will send the dogs on an outing to London" Thank you mommy, love you" Marina said in a childish voice before Kate hung up. "Right then guys, let`s go back to Rattigan" Sky said.

"Guys, I hope you`re ready to attack as soon as they come," Accia said, "They`re gonna come at some point, it`s just a matter of time." Accia said walking past the rest of her side. They were all staring into blank space, "Guys! – come on, look at me – we need to concentrate!" Accia then turned around to see that they were not all just staring in blank space, but on the contrary, they were staring at the same blank space, and the blank space was no longer blank, as it was filled with the sight of a black van driving up the driveway, it had an unmissable CoT`s logo on the side of it, this meant only one thing. The battle will commence.

The van stopped, and Marina got out and gave 3 thumps on the side, the van began to expand. "Accia," Marina said in a not so kind fashion. "Hello darling!" Accia said sarcastically, "Are you here to get your clothes and your toybox?". "Only if your ready to pack your clothes and pack your toys" Marina replied with a spiteful smile. "I`m gonna have a little play with them first! Take aim!" Accia threatened. "So am I!" Challenged Marina who`s hands began to glow purple. Machine guns began rattling and Marina began shooting. Marina began building up a large shot, but just in time, Savannah shot Marina making her shoot behind her, hitting Pippa!

Pippa fell straight on the floor without a word, breath, or even a flinch…

To be Continued

 **Episode 5**

Previously: The rock started to levitate uncontrollably and both Accia and Romeo began to panic, "SANTIAGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING", Screamed Accia. "That`s it," Accia said, "I`m sick and tired of everything, I didn`t even want to do this and you`re all not even taking me seriously!" Accia angrily walks out of the room walking and stomping along the way "IM GOING OUT YOU GUYS, I WILL BE BACK LATER", The Newsflash had said, "Explosion in central London," "Santiago, do you know what happened to Keianna, Romeo, or Savannah", Sky asked. Santiago says "Yes, They're with Accia, they're discussing about us." "What.. What is it Santiago." Sky asked. "They're thinking about going rebel." As Sky began thinking through the situation, a large van arrived, however, there was more, as it arrived, the sides, roof, and back expanded out making it more the size of a HGV. Luke got out of the driving seat and went over to Sky. "Straight from the UNIT factory, our mobile office has enough office space for everyone in the team, with all the usual UNIT gizmos," Santiago then ran into the truck, "Accia`s calling guys" he said. "Great, let`s test out this command hub then!" the screen changed to show Accia on a webcam link. "Accia, we need you to come and help with the disruption" said Luke as he and Santiago took a seat. "Dream on genius" Accia spat, "We ain`t doing anything for you until you take us seriously, let me cut to the chase, there`s enough of us here to activate Rattigan`s self-destruct, and don`t worry, we already have weapons, but you have 2 hours to get all the valuables that you want before this place goes poof!" "Right then guys, let`s go back to Rattigan" Sky said. The van stopped, and Marina got out "Accia," Marina said in a not so kind fashion. "Hello darling!" Accia said sarcastically. Marina`s hands began to glow purple. Machine guns began rattling and Marina began shooting. Marina began building up a large shot, but just in time, Savannah shot Marina making her shoot behind her, hitting Pippa!

Pippa fell straight on the floor without a word, breath, or even a flinch…

 **Episode 5**

Everything stopped. The clatter of machine guns paused, Marina`s hands lost their glow, even Accia had no words. In the following milliseconds which felt like millennia, no one moved, no one spoke, and no one even breathed. "OH MY GOD, GET HER IN THE VAN!" Sky screamed. Jonah ran over to his beloved best friend and started wailing over her. Sky, Luke and Santiago ran to Jonah`s aid. Luke pulled Jonah off Pippa`s dead body, whilst it was dragged into the van by Santiago and Sky. With Luke still struggling to restrain Jonah, Keianna began to walk over to help, "Don`t" Accia commanded, "I`ll do what I like you sick bitch!" Keianna spat back. She went over to the van to help out.

"Have we got a pulse?" Sky asked "Nope" Luke replied looking at one of the computers closest to the medical station, "Respiration?", "Nope", "Basic organ function?", "Nope", "Cellular activity?" "Nope", "Nervous stimulation?", "Nope", A single brain wave?" "Nope" "Not a single impulse?", "Nope" "ANYTHING?!" "Well, initial tests suggest that she might have Tonsillitis" "TONSILLITIS?!" Sky screamed in exasperation, "Hang on, you`ve got one thing," Jonah said "WHAT?!" Sky begged looking like she was about to have a mental breakdown, "Me," Jonah replied. He pushed sky aside as his hand began to glow of golden Galifreyan regeneration energy. "Jonah, what are you doing, you can`t regenerate a whole person!" Sky shouted, "That`s where I hope your genius runs out!" Jonah said interlocking his hands in the standard CPR position, "Cos, you know what," He slammed a first chest compression causing an impulse to flash through her body, "My mother was a doctor," He performed another compression and another impulse flashed, this continued every compression, "She traveled with The Doctor. And married a doctor. Before proceeding to divorce said doctor. And then she married, well a discombobulated tin dog. But don`t worry. I got my mother`s genes. And so, thanks to a doctor. Travelling with The Doctor. And with a bit of help from the tin dog. This is my superpower. And I CAN control it!" He lifted his hand off, rubbed then together for a millisecond before instead pounding them on Pippa`s head, Her whole body glowed a bright orange, beams of light shone everywhere. "We`ve got vitals!" Santiago said, the light began to intensify before suddenly retracting back into Pippa who jerked to life panting "Am I ginger?" She asked still panting, "Yup, haven`t changed," Santiago said, "Damn, oh well, let's go and sort this out" Pippa jumped up and stepped out of the truck before anyone had time to tell her to rest.

Accia saw Pippa walking out, "Guys, take aim," Pippa continued walking and as the rest of the team walked out after her Accia shouted "Fire!". Pippa raised her hand, everyone paused. "This ends today, and one way or another, I assure you it will happen" She let everyone go. Everyone looked around, not knowing what to do, Luke, Santiago, Sky and Marina darted for the van, "Fire!" Accia shouted. Keianna grabbed Jonah`s hand and ran to Pippa, as soon as Keianna made contact, she teleported the 3 of them out.

"Guys, what are we gonna do, we need to regain control," said Sky, "We need to get to the control room," Santiago said, "But how? Those defenses were impenetrable" Sky replied, "hang on, that`s it," Marina said, "we go through the roof". "How? We don`t have the chinook ready yet," Luke said as he drove down the motorway. "We don`t need the chinook, we`ve got all we need right here!" She said.

"Aargh!" Keianna screamed, they were in Rattigan, more specifically, Keianna`s bedroom, "We`ve all pushed the limits of our mutations," Keianna panted, "We need to rest them". "How can we?" Pippa asked "We need to stop them". "We can, just without our powers" Jonah replied. "Yeah, we can make our move on the control room while they`re all fighting it out" Keianna replied "But for now, we have to hide in here". "Well in that case," Jonah said, picking up a bright pink bra "Would you mind if we all tidied it up first?"

"Right guys," Luke said, "Are we ready?" There were resounding nods from everyone "Hey, Marina, it`s your plan, you give the command" Sky said. "Okay….well….er…LET`S BOOGIE!" Marina said with a smile. And they got into positions. Luke sat in the driver's seat, Marina on the passenger side with the window open, Sky, on the command chair in the command hub, and Santiago, lying on the floor at the back of the van with the doors open and his arms reaching out. They turned into the driveway for Rattigan, they could here Accia`s voice screaming commands, they then heard the clatter of bullets, "And…Now!" Sky shouted. The van driving towards the rebellion began to lift of the ground, Marina then began shooting from the window. "Woah!" Romeo exclaimed, in awe, Santiago was using his telekinesis to lift the van. "Get me roof defences!" Accia screamed "They`re deadlocked!" Savannah reported, "What?!" Accia cried "Control room, with me, run!" The van had now landed on the roof. "Guys, we need to get to the control room before them! Sky said jumping out the van.

Accia`s team arrived at one side of the control room, Luke`s team at another. With the sight they saw, they knew that both teams had been beaten. There, stood Keianna, Pippa, and Jonah each holding a gun to their heads. "What are you doing?" Sky asked in horror. "It`s simple, the CoT`s programme is falling and we intend to stop it. This ends now, or we die. We`re not stupid, no one listen`s to a dead man`s song, but everyone listens to the threat. We`ll do it, we`re not afraid." Keianna said. "You`re bluffing" Accia said. "You really wanna risk it?" Jonah asked. "Do you?" Accia challenged "I can manipulate you into pulling that trigger if you want". Savannah then put a forcefeild around the gun. "I can prevent it though" Savannah said, seeing the light. She walked over to join the three. "See, Romeo," Accia tried, "She`s not even loyal to our cause, show`s who`s the better girl right?" Savannah inhaled furiously, before being comforted by Sky putting her hand on Savannah`s sholder. "I think, CoT`s has a new leader, now, Accia," Sky said, "Maybe, now it`s changed, it might be better". "Why should I?" She asked. "Because what else have you got?" Romeo asked "This is our life, we didn`t ask for it but we got it, so we might as well make the most of it. Keianna, will you lead me and my peers, in developing our powers, and equipping us to defend our planet?". All eyes were on Keianna, there was another deep pause filled with thought, meaning and emotion. Keianna dropped her gun "You`re offering me power, what do you think I`m gonna say, come on!" Keianna said with a smile, there was a sense of relaxation at the situation.


End file.
